


Into You

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's got a big dick ok, F/M, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dick talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader discovers Bucky's hidden insecurities.





	Into You

“Why are you being so clingy?”You giggled, trying to focus on pushing the grocery cart down the aisle. The second you felt a metal hand resting upon your infamous ticklish spot on your back, you swatted it away with your hands.“Get off of me!”

“No, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now let me look at these in peace, James.”

Bucky let out a small groan before removing his arms from around you and placing them onto your hips, his default position when you both were out and about, but the antics didn’t stop there. As you tried to read the label on the small box in your hand, he managed to sneak a small kiss or six onto your cheek.

Believe it or not, it was usual for him to be all over you like this. Although James Barnes was a calm, collected individual most of the time, often coming off as cold and calculating. But when he was alone with you, he was the complete opposite. Its as if he became the clingiest person in this world and god, he never seemed to take his hands off of you. Ever.

Sometimes you liked it — maybe even loved it. You liked having him with you every second of the day. You liked that he was giving you his full, undivided attention. You liked the protection of having him with you daily and just loving on you. You liked that side of him. But there were times like now that you felt overwhelmed by his hugs and subtle butterfly kisses and the constant breathing down your neck. You knew it was because the poor man was so touch starved, given all he’s been through. That and he just really, really loved you. So you took it with a grain of salt.

Which lead you to your current thought at the moment. As clingy as Bucky was, you two hadn’t spoken about the idea of being intimate with each other yet. Not once. Not a single sexual touch between the two of you had happened in your year old relationship. And you decided that maybe you would have to be the one to bring it up. He was usually avoidant on these topics and you assumed it was just his old school personality, of course. That and he was kind of shy as well.

You stared down at the box of condoms in your hand, brows furrowed with concentration as you tried to comprehend the wording. You knew all about these, especially the ones that made a solid attempt to mention all the special ‘performance enhancements’ they had to offer. You could feel your neck and face heating as you thought of all the things these things could offer you tonight. 

“What’s this?” You felt the vibrations of his voice against your back and without warning, Bucky gently took  the box from your hand and turned it over onto it’s backside. He rested his head against yours as he began reading it silently.

“It’s got a heating lubricant, too. If you’re interested. I really like those.” You commented sheepishly. You did like the idea of a heating lubricant, you really did. You didn’t really care for any of these, actually. As long as he wanted to even touch you, you’d use whatever he wanted. You turned your head to face him, expecting anything other than the stoic expression that was currently on his face at the moment.

You frowned and took the box from his hands and placed it back onto the shelf, picking up the next one beside it. You assumed that maybe he didn’t like heating lubricants. Bucky was an old school kind of guy, you should’ve known better. They didn’t have heating lubricants back in his day and the thought of it must’ve thrown him off his game. You wanted to make him feel good, not perform a science experiment on him. Thinking you should stick to something less vibrant, you picked up the second pack of condoms and held it up with a smile.

“These are great, too. They’re simple, but they’ve got these little studs that feel amazing where it counts.”

This time, you watched the deep scarlet appear onto his cheeks, spreading all the way down to his chest and the way the small smile he flashed you clearly indicated hidden uncomfortability. You instantly shut your mouth and placed the box back onto the shelf, not bothering him any further.

“M’sorry, doll.” He shifted in his spot before placing his hand into yours. He peered back over at the box of condoms, scanning over each of them reluctantly before looking over at you.

Slowly, you started to piece things together bit by bit. You were positive that something was wrong and you were such an idiot for not asking how he felt before like you knew you should have. Bucky never liked to use his words in fear of upsetting you and no matter how many times you assured him that his feelings would never hurt yours, it always came back to this.

“We don’t have to, you know that right?” You asked him, intertwining your fingers with his. “We don’t ever have to, either. Not unless you want to.”

To your surprise, Bucky let out a chuckle at your words. One that completely threw you off of your game. “Its not that, baby.” He shook his head before looking down at his feet, a sheepish smile on his lips.

You cocked your head to the side, giving him an expectant look.

“I uh…I don’t think I’m adequate for this.” He confessed, peering around the two of you before lowering his voice. “And besides, these aren’t gonna fit me.”

You blinked at him, completely shell shocked by his confession. He didn’t feel adequate and he was blessed in the private area. As bad he thought it was, you couldn’t find a single bad thing about that. Bucky was beyond handsome, everyone knew of it. He had every female and male agent in SHIELD falling over their own feet for him daily. Whispering in hushed voices about him and sighing lovingly every time he passed by. His body was literal perfection in every way. You practically had heart palpitations every time he appeared from the shower shirtless, as did everyone around you. In what way was he inadequate?

You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, to be honest. So you just settled for gaving him your signature frown. One that he hated to see. “Buck, you’re the most adequate person I know.” You reasoned. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Bucky cringed at your words before letting out a string of Russian curses under his breath. “That’s not what Sam said.”

You felt your blood boil. You knew that Sam liked to pick at him from time to time, but it never got serious. If anything Bucky roasted him back just as much, so whatever this was had to be big. He usually didn’t crumble like this.

“Sam’s a loser and he’s wrong, as usual.” You clipped. “And he’s scared of cockroaches, Buck. There’s nothing serious about him or what he thinks.”   
  
He let out a nasally laugh at the reminder and you felt a small sense of relief now, but the lingering concern was still there. You knew he wasn’t inadequate, there was no way in hell he could ever be in your eyes, but he needed to know that just as much. So you did what you knew best, you gently tugged him towards you, giving him a playful smirk the entire time. 

Taking the hint, Bucky wrapped his arms around you once again, burying his face into your neck and pressing another one of his butterfly kisses onto your skin. You didn’t care how off you two must’ve looked in the store or how awkward it made the other customers, it didn’t phase you one bit. 

“I love you, James,” You placed you pulled him closer to you and lowered your voice. “And your big cock.”

“ _Jesus_ , Y/N.” He groaned into your neck, shaking his head to hide his red face and his gigantic smile. “You have no shame.”

“What can I say?” You grinned before whispering into his ear.  _“The dick’s too bomb.”_


End file.
